The Untold Love Story
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: The love story between Meg Giry and Marcus Levesque that took place while the drama unfolded with Christine. Please Read and Review! Chapter 2 will be here soon.
1. The Begning

**The Untold Love Story In Phantom Of the Opera**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, places or songs from the movie and play that have been mentioned in this. The only character I DO own is Marcus Levesque and I own Opera Solaris**

**A/N: Myself and I'm sure others wonder what came of Meg Geri. So this is MY (fictional) take on what went on in her life while the drama unfolded in Christine's. Since there are SO many love stories involving Christine, The Phantom and Raul I decided to take a different turn. ;-) ****Please R&R, but don't be mean, just help me out!**

Just shortly after the Opera Populaire was purchased by Andre and Firmin, a young man in his mid twenties, named Marcus Levesque was hired by the new owners to work up in the catwalks as a scene shifter. He was quite excited to begin working there. For he heard that Opera Populaire was the most attended and busiest opera house in France. Which is why he left Opera Solaris. Opera Populaire was glad to have him and he was excited. When he arrived, he was greeted with a warm welcome and a few snickers. Because he stood at six feet tall and about one hundred and sixty pounds and a slightly noticable muscle tone. He didnt look like a scene shifter but would quickly prove evryone wrong. The warmness was beacause of his blond hair and brown eyes.

The day Marcus began working for Opera Populaire; it was two days after La Carlotta had a backdrop fall on her, yet they were still rehearsing for "Chalumeau's Hannibal." Once again, when Christine Daae came onto the stage and began singing "Think of Me," all the crew on the catwalk walked up the ledge to look down to watch her sing and be mesmerized by her beauty. Marcus was not. He was in fact mesmerized by the beauty of a ballerina that he'd been watching through out the play. She stood between five foot four and five foot seven, blond hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes Marcus had ever seen.

When the play rehersal was over and the cast were about to begin their end of day chores, Marcus had come down from the catwalk and approached the ballerina he had fallen for. Before he could speak even a word to her, Madame Giry was standing before him. She pulled him aside and being as blunt as she always had been, she informed him to stay away from her daughter Meg. She did not like his sudden infatuation with her and wouldn't allow it! Suddenly his heart felt broken as Madame Giry took her daughter and forced her to walk away with her.

A name is all he has now. Meg Giry. He can not let her go with out a fight! He wont. He has seen true beauty! As she walks away with her mother, Marcus sees Meg look back at him. Obviously upset at what has just transpired.

He holds some hope now. Seeing her look back at him means that she has noticed him the past month. His heart skips a beat. Now he needs to find a way to talk to her when her mother is not around. But how and when will he be able to do so?

Four days later Marcus was tightening ropes on the pulleys holding up the backdrops. Suddenly from behind he heard a voice that was oh so gentle. He turned around and to see Meg standing before him. She told him that she was sorry about her mother. She explained that she is the only child her mother has, and that with her father that she never knew being dead, She is overly protective and because she's a ballerina at the school, her mother doesn't want her to do anything to jeopardize it. Meg asks him as to why exactly her mother did what she did. He stared as deeply as he could into her beautiful brown eyes before he answered.

He finally told her "Because ever since I began working here, I saw you dancing on the stage and I swore that I saw an angel on the stage. I didn't see any other ballerina. I saw heaven surrounding you and I swear, that's where I stood at the time. Not in this opera house. I knew then, I want to be with you!" She could see by looking in his eyes he meant every word. She blushed a little bit but still with a look of surprise on her face. There was silence for a moment before she spoke.

"So you're the one who's been watching me all this time? And You've left me the gifts? You're my admirer?" She asked to him with a smile on her face before she said "All this time I thought it was a sick joke. Or that Joseph Buquet. Christine was right. She doesn't have ALL the admirers."

They smiled at eachother before before she asked, "Why did you not talk to me sooner?" His answer was the fact that Madame Giry would tell him to stay away every time he tried to approach her. They stared into each others brown eyes when they heard Madame Giry calling Meg's name. Quickly Marcus retreated to catwalks as Meg made look as if she were practicing alone. Madame Giry scolded her for not telling her where she was going to be. Then she could be heard saying, "If it I find out you were with that Marcus Levesque I will have you cast out of this school and let the Opera Ghost punish him in any way he sees fit for trying to ruin the future of the most promising ballerina here."

The production of "Chalumeau's Hannibal," took place the next week. Christine Daae stole the show with her singing voice. During the production Marcus over heard the tale of the Opera Ghost otherwise known as the Phantom Of The Opera. Even though he didn't think much of it or even pay any attention to it, Marcus still felt as if someone was watching. He also continuously glanced at box number three. The rest of the time, his eyes were on Meg. Except for the occasions when he would see Madame Giry flashing him a dirty look. The rest of the time he did his job and ignored Joseph Buquet's vile and vulgar comments about the girls.

An hour and a half later after the show was over, Madame Giry has gone to see Christine Daae. Another ballerina comes to Marcus and tells him that Meg is waiting for him by the main curtain but that they don't have long. Marcus rushes to the main stage. He sees Meg standing by the curtain looking paranoid and impatient. He walks up to her and before he can say anything this time around, she places her finger against his lips and looks into his eyes.

She tells him, there isn't much time and they must make best of the time they have. She gently kisses his lips and tells him that she has fallen for him over the past month and a half and asked him to always be there for her and to protect her. He tells her always and forever and that he will protect her with his life and against anything and anyone. They kiss again. As they kiss he can't help but know they are being watched. He's not sure by whom. But he knows none the less. What he does not know is it could very well be what he has paid no attention to...The Opera Ghost. He's in for a shock. Or is he?


	2. No AcceptanceThe Deal

**Chapter 2. Chapter one was everything leading up o know. Hence why everything is no longer in the past tense. Meg Giry now looks to gain her mothers acceptance and Marcus, is in for a big surprise. Please R&R.**

Marcus and Meg stand by the main curtain sharing a very passionate kiss. His suspicion of being watched was true. But it was not by the rumored "Opera Ghost." It was the drunk pervert who somehow been given the title of Chief Scene Shifter, Joseph Buquet. Joseph doesn't like Marcus because Marcus does the job and because he likes to tie a rope around his waist and rappel from the catwalk, onto the stage. Joseph quickly runs to get Madame Giry with a chuckle.

After their kiss is over, Marcus holds Meg in his arms. So close to himself that she can hear his heartbeat. After a few minutes she looks to him and tells him that though she does not want to, she must go. For she knows her mother is looking for her and will have him fired and they'll never see eachother again if that happens. Marcus reluctantly lets her and they go separate ways. Meg manages to avoid her mother and goes to check on Christine. Marcus heads up to the catwalk so that he can reflect on what has transpired.

As he walks the catwalk, Marcus hears Madame Giry slap Joseph Buquet for telling lies about her daughter and that she already told Marcus to dare not and he's obeyed her wishes! Marcus chuckles a bit. Got caught but they dont believe the informant. It's funny to him. He sits down with his arms folded on the rail of the catwalk and rests his head on his arms and legs dangeling off the catwalk.

"The beautiful ballerina, Meg Giry, really does love me," He thinks to himself. While he reflects, and starts to try and figure out how they will keep their relationship discreet until he can gain approval from Madame Giry. Now he wonders how that will happen. What does he have to do? If he does it, will it be good enough? Is it because he isn't rich or a singer or dancer?

Meanwhile, after being yanked out of a secret tunnel behind Christine's mirror and being scolded by her mother, Meg talks with her about Marcus. Madame Giry doesn't seem interested in hearing about it. Madame Giry tells Meg that until he does something to prove he's a worthy suitor, he will not be allowed to see her. Now that rumors are spreading about the two of them she will not be allowed to see Marcus. Meg tries to assure her mother that Marcus is a good man. But at the moment Madame Giry has to once again deal with Joseph Buquet who is frightening the Ballerinas with stories of the Opera Ghost and his Punjab Lasso.

Marcus can hear Joseph from the catwalk but ignores him while he now thinks about Meg. Before he can get another thought in, Marcus realizes someone is standing behind him and before he can turn around, he feels something tighten against his neck! He grabs for it but he can't get his fingers around it. Suddenly he hears someone whisper in his ear, "Relax! If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already! Now just listen to me!" Marcus quickly realizes that the lasso is not choking him. So he decides to stay quiet and listen to what the man holding the Punjab Lasso has to say.

"I've been watching you! The way you are pursuing Meg Giry. A touching spectacle indeed. I know Madame Giry has told you to stay away! I commend you though. I do. You are in love with Meg and I can tell she is falling in love with you Monsieur. Though I'd prefer tell you to listen to the Madame Giry, stay away from her daughter and let this be your warning! But I cannot do that. I can't let that happen to Meg. I will instead make you this offer! You help me, do as I command, get these fools to follow my orders and stay out of my way, I will make it possible for you for you to be with her. Just like Madame Giry, I can see that our daughter is in love. Unlike Madame Giry, I cannot try and make her ignore it. I cannot take that away from her nor let it slip away from her! I owe her at least that much! Among many things I owe her. She has what I'll never have again! You have a chance that I never will. You have a chance of living a life with love that everyone can see! Do as I have asked and I will help you. I will convince convince Madame Giry and you will be able to be with our daughter! Do we have a deal?" The man behind the Punjab Lasso says to Marcus.

Marcus's eyes widen as it suddenly occurrs to him that this man is Megs father. He then stops and thinks about the stories he's been hearing. Could it be? He thinks. Then the realization comes to him. The Punjab Lasso, coming from behind, sneaking up as quiet as the dust gathers. It couldn't be but it can only be him.

As the lasso is loosened a little bit, Marcus turns around and is face to face with the man holding the Punjab Lasso. Just as he realizd, The Opera Ghost!


	3. The Phantom Explains

With a Punjab Lasso still around his neck, Marcus is eye to eye with the Opera Ghost. Marcus thinks only for a second before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Anything, to be able to be with her." He says to the Opera Ghost.

The Opera Ghosts releases the lasso from around his neck but remains standing in front of him.

"I'm sure you have questions. Come and I shall answer. But tell no one of the things I tell you. Understand me?" He tells and asks Marcus who agrees.

The Opera Ghost leads Marcus from the catwalks, to the room on the balcony behind the chandelier. He has Marcus sit down as he looks out the window and tosses the Punjab Lasso into the corner.

"I did not lie when I told you that that I am Meg Giry's father. It is true, that the beautiful ballerina you have fallen in love with is the daughter of me and Madame Giry. I shall explain it all. Just be patient. When we were children, Madame Giry helped me escape from a carnival where I was abused by the gypsy man making money off my hideous face. She brought me here and hid me in the catacombs. It's been my domain ever since. Every few nights she would sneak down to visit me after everyone went to bed and we would play games. That's how I found my lair. We found it after I made the Gandola. Then I began to furnish it. She helped me by bringing me discarded items after operas. And she would keep me company when I would make things to furnish my lair with before I began recieving payments from the owners. She even made me my first mask. My first piece of clothing to call mine. She was and is the only person who I would let and could ever stand to look at my face. When we were sixteen she came to me very upset and told me that a man working in the opera house had attempted to wrong her in unspeakable ways. I hid her in my lair and got her to draw him out into the catacombs. I waited with a Punjab Lasso. I climbed up into one of the torch holes on the stair well. When he came into view, I dropped the lasso around his neck and tightened it until he died. I dumped his body into the river in the catacombs. I began to kill anyone who wronged the girls. Or traipsed too close to my lair that wasn't welcomed to do so. Shortly after I killed the man who wronged her, our friendship became so much more. It turned into love. When we were nineteen Madame Giry came to me and told me that she was with child. I didn't know what to think. I asked her what she was going to do. I was in no position to raise a young one. She told me we could raise the child together. I asked her how? She begged me to come out of hiding. Pleaded with me. I couldn't bring myself to join a world that would shun me and tell us our child was going to be a freak like me! It pains me to this day but I told her that I could not raise the child with her. Even if she doesn't end up looking like me. But that I'll never be far and I promised that she would be apart of the opera one day. And that I'd be able to pay for her to be here. I missed he birth but saw her when she was brought here to her home. The opera house. Madame Giry brought her to the catacombs so I could see her. A burden was lifted from me when I saw that she was not another child of Hell like I am. Madame Giry asked me one last time. I told her I can not put the burden on our daughter of knowing I'm her father. But I promised to always be here and watch over her. Madame Giry cursed me and vowed to never see me again. She stopped talking to me after that. I am too ashamed to try and speak with her directly. I have been here the whole time watching her grow up. But I'm too ashamed to face her and tell her who I am." A tear begin to fall from his eye. He quickly wipes it from his eye and continues to talk.

"I know you wonder why it was Christine Daae and not my own daughter I took under my wing to teach. After I began writing music and my own operas, I knew that whoever the young woman is that I would teach to sing my music, would be the one to carry on my work. That means she would live with me and after me in a life of music and solitude. Living for the music. I could not subject Meg to such a life. Because the girl would also bare my children to live on the legacy. Now you see why I could not take Meg in like that. I want her to have a life! Christine is meant to be with me you understand? Go now and give me two days to find a way to communicate with Madame Giry. You'll have your chance. Remember our deal. Also do me this favor and please, do everything in your power to help me get that Vicompte out of the way! If you feel you must speak with me, come to this room. I will know when you are here. Go now and stay out of the catacombs 'les I tell you to go there!"

"...One more thing, you do anything to harm my daughter, or wrong her in any manner, next time...My lasso will be tight enough you wont feel it or even know you've died."

Marcus nods his head in agreement before leaving the room


	4. Revenge is the real reason!

**This will be one of the longer chapter for there will be a lot that plays off of this chapter. Please be patient but please R&R.**

Just after Marcus meets the phantom on the catwalk, Madame Giry makes sure the girls are getting ready for bed before she herself can retire for the night. As she makes her rounds she sees Marcus make his way down from where the room is that he was in. She looks on with intrigue but dismisses it and still asks what he's doing at this hour. "Just finishing my nightly chores Madame Giry," is his reply. She looks at him and says, "I see you have done as I have asked Monsieur," she looks at him a moment, "Though it pains you, you have enough respect to fulfill my wishes. I know you understand why. You're no fool as I thought before. But my wishes remain the same. You understand?" Madame Giry says to him as she walks away. "Your wish my command Madame Giry," is all he can say to her. She stops for a minute but does not look back before continuing on her way.

During that time the girls are preparing to go to sleep. Meg steps out of the dormitory to hang up her costume in the costume room just down the hall from her dormitory. She feels as if someone is watching her from inside the mirror. She investigates but the mirror is normal. When she turns around Joseph Buquet is standing in the door way smiling his drunk, evil smile. "Evening Meg," he says to her very drunk. "You know, you are just as pretty as Christine Daae? Though she doesn't possess the skills you do. Maybe I should see just how skilled you are." He says as he advances on her. Meg backs up as she screams for someone. Madame Giry hears her daughters cry for help and quickly rushes into the room and pulls Joseph Buquet back. She tells him he knows better then to be anywhere near the girl's quarters at this hour.

He slaps Madame Giry to the floor before turning his attention back to, a now very frightened, Meg. Marcus hears the commotion and heads towards the direction it's coming from. As he quickly heads that way, he suddenly hears rushing foot steps coming from above him. So he hurries his pace from a fast walk to a run, to beat them to the room. Marcus arrives to the costume room to see Madame Giry holding her face as she gets up from the floor and Joseph Buquet with his arms on each side of Meg as she screams and cries while trying to fight off a kiss. Marcus becomes angrier then he ever has before.

In three steps he goes from the door to the other side of the large room and grabs Joseph Buquet by the hair. Marcus slams his head into the wall then throws him to floor. Joseph Buquet stares angrily at him from the floor. "You'll regret that you pestilent piss ant!" he shouts at Marcus as he pulls out a knife and jumps at him. Marcus catches Joseph Buquet by the neck and grabs the arm holding the knife, slams him back first into the wall, then throws him to the floor where they struggle for the knife. As quickly as it started, it is over as Marcus is kneeling over Joseph Buquet with the knife in his hand and holding it to Joseph Buquet's throat. Marcus tells him "I should kill for striking Madame Giry and trying to rob her daughter of her innocence. Instead I will let you live in shame of what you've tried to do. But bare this as a reminder the next time you want to try something so vile against anyone!" With that said Marcus cuts Joseph Buquet's face and tells him to leave. Without another word Joseph Buquet runs off holding his hand against the cut.

Meg runs to Marcus and holds him crying. Madame Giry walks up to them and places one hand on her daughters back and strokes her hair with the other. Meg calms down after a few minutes and kisses him on the lips. He looks into Megs eyes and asks her if she's alright and then asks them both if they are alright. Madame Giry gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and tells him that she is now in his debt for saving her daughters innocence. Marcus says all he wants is to be allowed to be together with her daughter. Madame Giry says of course hey can be together. He just saved her innocence at the possible cost of his own life. He has proven himself to her and she would be proud to have him with her. Then she has them exit them room and tells everyone off to bed.

From behind a wall in the costume room, the phantom watched everything go down. First being very angry until Marcus came in the room. He now smiles and thinks to himself after what he's seen, "Well done my boy. Well done indeed! You certainly have proven your love for her. But now that imbecile Buquet shall PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" After everything is settled Meg and everyone else go to bed. The following morning, Marcus is woken in his cot before sunrise by the Opera Ghost."Monsieur!" He says, very startled. "Please Marcus, you may now call me Erik and I shall call you by your name," is the reply. He tells Marcus to deliver three sealed letters. One to the desk of Firmin, the second to Andres desk and the third to La Carlotta's home and to not worry about Christine for she is safe and has been returned to the Opera Populaire.

He then thanks Marcus for saving his daughter and tells him that when given the chance he himself will deal with Joseph Buquet. And to stay out of the way when he does! Marcus nods his head sleepily in agreement and gets dressed so he can deliver the letters. He returns to the Opera house after sunrise and just in time to be greeted by Madame Giry and Meg who give them the news that Christine has returned. He accompanies them to deliver news of Christines return to Firmin and Andre, who are complaining of the letters when they arrive. Suddenly La Carlotta shows up yelling at Raoul who is there looking for Christine. Meg rolls her eyes at La Carlotta and she whispers to Marcus "Looks like another failed opera now that the diva of the opera house wil cry until she gets her way." Marcus chuckles a bit and looks at Meg shaking his head with a smile.

They find out that box five is to remain empty for the Opera Ghost's use and that in the nights opera they're doing, "IL Muto," that Christine is to play the lead and La Carlotta is to play the silent pageboy. They begin to walk and follow La Carlotta. Firmin and Andre tell La Carlotta that SHE will play the lead. They try to tell them not to do that and to listen to the Opera Ghost but are ignored by Firmin and Andre. Raoul even rolls his eyes at them. Meg expresses her discontent for La Carlotta once again by stating how even the previous owner always caved into her and her stupid demands. After making the decision to defy the Oper Ghost by even having The Vicompte sit in Box Five, everyone gets ready for the opera. An hour before they're to begin, Marcus rappels down from the catwalk to talk to Meg.

She is worried that something awful is going to happen because they are defying the Opera Ghosts orders. Marcus holds her and tells her that even if something happens, he will die before allowing her to be harmed. She tells him that she hopes nothing horrible happens, except to La Carlotta, and "If something does happen to you Marcus, I Love You!" Marcus tells her "Not even the Opera Ghost could keep me from you. I Love You Meg Giry. See me after the show!" He kisses her one last time before the show starts and he looks displeased when he has the other crew members on the catwalk pull him back up, knowing that he has to deal with Joseph Buquet. When he gets back up to the catwalk, the crew thinks is cool the way Marcus rappels. When Marcus sees Joseph Buquet, they don't have much to say to one another.

"IL MUTO," begins with a nice audience reaction. While the opera goes on, Marcus is startled when Erik talks to him from behind in the shadows. "The toad is playing the lead and that bastard sits in my box. You knew of this! Did you not try to tell them to follow my instructions?" Erik asks. Marcus explains that they ignored him, Madame Giry and Meg when they insisted not to defy him. Erik believes Marcus and tells him to stay away and let him deal with the situation by putting the fear of HELL into them. Marcus shakes his head and walks back to the catwalk.

He watches Erik go down to the stage and mess with La Carlotta's throat clearing spray and then watches him put it back. Marcus realizes things are about to get bad, real quick! Though at the same time he chuckles at the thought of what's to happen to La Carlotta's voice. Suddenly everyone turns around as Erik disrupts the opera. Angry that Box Five was not kept empty as instructed. A few moments later La Carlotta begins to gasp, sounding like a road as she loses her voice. Causing Marcus and everyone in the Opera Populaire to laugh.

Marcus suddenly looks over to see Joseph Buquet staring at The Phantom. Joseph begins to chase after him. Marcus gets in front of Joseph Buquet and tells him not to do what he's thinking of doing. Joseph Buquet tells him to piss off. Marcus tells him that if he chases the phantom, the phantom will kill him. He punches Marcus in the jaw, knocking him down and takes off in pursuit of Erik. He thinks he has the phantom in his sites.

Erik sees what just happened and while in the control room on the balcony, he gets a Punjab Lasso ready and hides it in his cape for when he lets Jospeh Buquet catch up to him. Marcus gets up and chases after them ignoring the pain in his jaw. When he runs into Erik, he tells him "Come on Erik. Please, not during the opera. I beg of you! Do it when the show's over or when there is no one to witness you do it." Erik looks him in the eyes and asks, "What was our deal Marcus?" Marcus looks away and steps aside. He goes to the catwalk and ties a rope around his waist. He glances back over a few moments later and watches Erik outsmart Joseph Buquet before getting ready to go to the stage. The opera continues on while the cast is confused trying to get the ballet scene set up and Marcus is hurrying to change the sets. Madame Giry is busy getting Christine ready to take over the lead. Joseph Buquet is on the catwalk by the platform with the pulley controls, when Erik appears on the other one across from him. Erik mimics his movement and catches him as he tries to jump up onto the platform. Erik puts the lasso around his neck and whispers in his ear, "You meddle in my affairs and you know better. For that you may have lived. But for what you did to my daughter and the way you tried to dishonor her, is why now, I shall see you in hell!" He then ties the lasso to catwalk and throws Joseph Buquet off the side to hang to his death.

Everyone screams, including the cast. Marcus rappels from the catwalk and onto the stage as they scream and run in a frenzy. Just in time to catch Joseph Buquet's body as it drops lifeless to the stage. Madame Giry looks up as Erik slides down from the catwalk by rope and behind the curtain. Marcus runs from Joseph Buquets body and to Meg. He tells her, "Let's go!" They run off in the opposite direction from Christine and Raoul. Erik and Marcus lock eyes for a moment. Marcus is upset and Erik is grinning and angry before they nod at eachother and Erik disappears into the shadows. Madame Giry gathers the girls up to calm them down and doesn't notice that Marcus and Meg are not there. They head to basement where Christine lights a candle for her father.

He wants to talk to her about something important. 'It could be too soon, it could be the wrong time, it could be something she doesn't want to know but she will find out as soon as they get to the room.


	5. A warning and a choice

**So Yes This One Like The ast Few Is More About Marcus, But It's Leading Into The Next Chapter. I Promise**

Once they enter what Marcus refers to as the prayer room, he catches his breath as Meg asks him what's going on, why did he bring her down there when they were in no danger, how he was able to come down from the catwalk so fast and was it who she thinks it was that strangled Joseph Buquet? Marcus asks her to calm down a minute. She sits in front of the setting of candle holders, while he paces back and forth a minute to gather his thoughts and word together what he's going to say. He thinks for a minute while Meg looks at him waiting for him to speak. He finally takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"What just happened to Joseph Buquet was no accident. Personally I feel he got what he deserved. But that isn't what the matter is. I brought you down here to keep you safe and protected from the crowd that is terrified beyond belief at the moment because they are even running back stage and I couldn't risk you getting hurt. It was the Opera Ghost who killed Joseph Buquet. I saw the Opera Ghost throw him off the catwalk. So I quickly grabbed a rope and rappelled off the catwalk to the stage before he could come after me.

For you see, I came face to face with him not too long ago Meg. He spared my life because I didn't know he was there. The condition is, I stay out of his way, and if I am to stumble upon what I saw, I go the other way and I didn't. I don't know if he knows I saw that. Regardless, I don't want him to come after either of us in the commotion.

The other condition is that I get the Vicompte out of the way and away from Christine. I haven't done that either. I'm not sure if he's angered by that or not. Or if he understands that it's not that easy of a task." He tells her as he looks away.

Meg stands up and puts her hand on the side of his face and says to him, "Marcus, why did you wait until now to tell me. I am so sorry my love. He spared your life in exchange for you being his servant? Marcus, we can get out of this. He won't chase you. I'm sure of it. Get out of the opera house and ill come with you shortly there after."

"But he'll still come after you to draw me back and your mother will never allow us to be together again no matter how many times I'd save your lives. I have to make it seem like I'm trying to get the Vicompte out of the way and he's resisting. That's the only thing that may work. Otherwise, I'm going to have to get the opera ghost out of the way. It's the only other option Meg." He replies.

She tells him he's acting as if the opera ghost is holding something more over him. He keeps composure and tells her that's not what's going on. When Meg asks what is it that's really bothering him, he tells her she'll find out at the Masquerade Ball. She tells him there's something more and she knows it. He looks around and before he can say anything, she tells him that she knows it's not worry about Christine or the Vicompte.

Marcus takes a deep breath and tells Meg to sit down. He sits down with her as he stares into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Meg, I want to talk to you about your father." He tells her.

She looks at him and wonders what she can tell him. She doesn't know what to tell him because she does not know anything about her father and wonders what he knows. Marcus decides now's the time to tell her what he knows. Before he can tell Meg anything else, Madame Giry walks into the room and slaps him. She tells Meg to leave now! And Marcus to stay put!

She watches Meg leave down the hallway and walks up to Marcus. She presses the bottom of her walking stick against his shoulder and backs him up against the wall. She wants to know what Marcus knows about Meg's father. Marcus looks her Madame Giry in the eye and tells her "I know more then what you wish for more to know Madame Opera Ghost!"

She lowers her walking stick and stares at him. She then asks him how he knows that. He tells her about the night that he saved Meg from Joseph Buquets drunk, vile grasp. Then how Erik spared his life, made the deal and took him to the room behind the chandelier and told him about their love affair. Madame Giry then presses her walking stick against his shoulder again and asks him what was he thinking, about to tell Meg that her father is alive and is the opera ghost. He says that he thinks she has a right to know now.

"You musn't do such a thing! Please Monsieur. She can not know. Not after thinking all her life that her father is passed. Think of what that will do to her. Please...Think of Meg." Madame Giry begs Marcus not to tell Meg. He reluctantly agrees not tell Meg. Madame Giry thanks him and kisses him on the cheek but has one more thing to tell him.

"I know you are now in his service doing as he asks. But he is a complex man. Anger him the slightest and he will turn on you. Anytime, he seems angry he could take it out on you with your life. Always, in any situation keep your hand at the level of your eyes! Always!" She tells him and kisses him on the cheek again.

After Madame Giry leaves, Marcus begins to follow behind and he and Madame Giry both freeze where the stand when they hear from outside, "You will curse the day you did not do…All that the phantom asks….of…You!" They look and nod at each other.

Marcus lowers his head and goes to the catwalk. He has a feeling that Erik is going to want to meet there. By the time he gets to the ladder to start climbing up, he hears a voice, "Come now! We must speak." Marcus heads to the secret entrance to the catacombs where Erik waits for him and takes him to the Gandola and then to his lair. Upon arriving, Marcus is enticed by everything he sees there. He now understands why Erik demands money. It's to furnish his lair and write his music.

Before Marcus realizes it, Erik falls to his knees in tears. Marcus kneels next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Erik weeps for many hours. Keeping his hand at the level of his eyes. Eventually Erik gets up and goes to his desk. Sweeping everything off of it with a thrust of his arms. He keeps chanting Christine's name with his head resting on his hands. Still chanting her name, he then puts his hands on his shoulders. He suddenly pulls out a Punjab Lasso and throws it at Marcus with a scream of anger.

Marcus, following Madame Giry's instructions, catches it and yanks the rope towards him. Before Erik realizes it he's thrust forward and Marcus punches him in the face and then puts the lasso around Erik's neck. He tightens it up a bit and starts to yell at Erik "Calm down! You brought me down here to kill me? What have I done? I have done verything you have asked of me. Including protecting your daughter with my life! Answer me Erik!" He demand.

Erik grabs at the lasso and taks a deep breath. "You've failed to get the Vicompte out of my way. Now he has capturd the heart of the only other woman I have ver truely loved! That was the biggest task. And you failed to do it. You are useless Marcus!" Erik yells at him.

Marcus explains that the Vicompte keeps eluding him and is proving trickier then they both thought. Once Erik calms down, Marcus releases the lasso.

Erik is surprised Marcus was able to be a step ahead of him. "Incredible. Someone who finally listened to Madame Giry. I must apologize Marcus. You are not useless. The Vicompte is a little wiser then we thought. Please do forgive me." Erik says to Marcus who tells him he's forgiven. Erik then continues but begins to cry, "On the roof! They proclaimed their love to one another! After I gave her my music. I took her in and gave her a sacred gift. I did everything for her. She repays me by stabbing me in the heart. She knows how I feel and she ignores me for that bastard. Is it because he's not a freak? Or is it because of his money? He even proposed to her. She said yes! He even had the audacity to tell Christine to ignore me. Worst of all, she dropped one of my beautifuk roses I leave for her. She even stepped on it when they left." He stops to wipe the tears from his eyes as Marcus stands silent. Erik then turns around with an angry grin on his face while Marcus discovers a beautiful rose bush hidden behind a curtain behind the mannequin of Christine.

"I have decided that this will be war on them both! I will get it. I plan to let it be seen by everyone. So everyone will know and fear me at the same time. But I shall not say when or where. Rest assured though, they will see it."

Marcus becomes concerned with how obsessed Erik is. Erik apologizes again for trying to strangle him. Erik tells him to warn Meg and Madame Giry that war on Christine and Raoul is coming and that they will be there when he calims it and to leave.

Marcus slowly walks back up to the opera house. He thinks a lot and wonders how Erik can be such a hypocrite. And can he allow a couple truly in love, such as himself to be split up just to let an innocent girl truly in love with a good man to be put into the burning desires of an obsessed mad man. He decides to wait few days and he will worry about it after the ball. For now he must find a way to warn Christine and will Erik come to maybe endanger the life of his daughter or himself again.

Before he makes it to the secrer door he hears Eriks voice. "Do not tell Meg what you know about me. For her sake and the sake of Madame Giry. No one but us must know that the Angel In Hell is the father of the most beautiful ballerina in this opera house."


	6. An Untold Secret

**A/N: Another long one. Just giving you all the heads up. Enjoy.**

A few days after punching and almost strangling Erik, Marcus reluctantly heads back to his lair. Upon arriving, Erik looks up and tells him there had better be a damn good reason he's shown up without being invited. Marcus takes a deep breath and then looks Erik dead in the eyes.

"I thought it be proper if I came here to ask you for your blessing to ask Meg to be my wife." Marcus says to him.

Erik sets down his quill and stares at Marcus, with his facial expression not changing in the least bit. He finally stands up and approaches Marcus with Marcus not moving an inch or cowering away. Erik gets face to face with Marcus, still staring him in the eye and then hugs him.

"My boy, of course I give you my blessing. The past nine months you have proven your worth. The most obedient of the patrons you have been. You have been loyal to me and to Meg. Stay here a moment." Erik says to him.

Erik walks up to where is desk is and pulls out a chest. He goes through it for a few minutes before finding what he's looking for. He comes back and hands Marcus a beautiful ring with a gold band, and a big blue princess cut diamond in it.

"There is one more thing you must do for me Marcus. In two days time, in early morning, be up and meet me by the stables. My war begins." Erik tells him and Marcus reluctantly agrees as he leaves the lair.

**Meanwhile**

Meg is preparing costumes backstage when Raoul walks by her. He asks her if she's ok after what happened.

"Raoul, I know your intentions are for the best and you mean well. But Marcus is right about one thing. It is your fault that all these things are happening. A few accidents I can understand. But you are responsible. Andre and Firmin have had second thoughts about disobeying the opera ghost. They wouldn't as often as they have if you didn't constantly encourage them to do it. I tolerate you because Christine is in love with you. Otherwise, I despise you because you have done nothing but cause the peace to be disturbed." Meg goes off at Raoul.

"Is that how you feel Meg?" He asks her. She nods her head.

Raoul looks around for a moment. "I don't understand why you have such distain for me Meg. You wouldn't be dancing anymore if I hadn't begun to fund this theatre. A little gratitude would be appreciated." He says to her. She rolls her eyes and begins to walk away.

Raoul walks up and grabs her arm and turns her around. Looking her in the eyes.

"Christine is in a lot of trouble because of the opera ghost. She needs your help and so do I! You blame me for everything going on because of the Opera Ghost?" He asks her as she slaps at his hand and looks away. At the same moment Marcus is coming through the hidden door to the catacombs and he sees this.

At that moment Marcus turns Raoul around and punches him. "She has every right not to like you Vicompte! Do not ever yell at her like that again! She has told you what I think of you! With her own opinion mixed in. She does care about Christine but there's no way we can really she can really help you. The opera ghost will kill me, her and her mother. I won't have that. We'll talk later. But now you go!" Marcus yells at Raoul, who gets up and storms off.

Marcus tells her to never mind him and he holds her in his arms. She tells Marcus that she really does despise him the more that she's gotten to know him. He's not as great a guy as they all thought. Marcus assures her that his intentions are well but that arrogance is his downfall.

"Let's not let him bring us down tonight my love. For tonight is a great celebration." He says with a smile. Meg smiles back and kisses him.

They head upstairs towards the dormitories. Meg has Marcus sit down.

"Marcus, I can help but feel that Raoul had a point. How are we going to help Christine? Is there a way we can?" She asks.

Marcus tells her he will think of a way but for now to concentrate of the ball. Madame Giry walks in and he says he will see them for the ball as he takes his leave. Madame Giry begins to brush Meg's hair and help her great ready for the Masquerade Ball. The rest of the time sitting in silence while they get ready.

Madame Giry thinks about a few days ago and contemplates telling Meg the truth about the phantom. She decides that tonight is not the night. She should have fun tonight. For tonight is only something that happens once a year. She knows though that Megs is bound to find out. Now it's a matter of figuring out when and how.

Marcus is in his room getting ready for the ball while he decides whether or not to betray Erik and help Raoul or help Erik and doom Christine. He shakes the thought of that when he sees the ring. "Tonight is the night!" He thinks to himself. He puts the ring in his pocket and then puts on his mask. It covers the top half of his face and is red, black and brown. Just like the shirt he is wearing with a red sash, black slacks, his sword and his black boots.

He goes to the dormitories and knocks on Meg's door. Madame Giry opens the door and says, "Monsieur Levesque I would like to present to you, my daughter, Meg Giry." Meg walks out in a beautiful white gown, outlines with fur, white gloves and a white mask on a handle. Marcus is taken away by how beautiful she is. "I feel as if I've fallen in love with you all over again Meg." He says to her. "I wish my father were here to see this." Is her reply. Marcus and Madame Giry look at each awkwardly at other for minute. "I'm sure he sees you and is astounded my love." He replies back.

She blushes and takes his hand as he escorts her downstairs with Madame Giry in tow. They come downstairs singing part of the Masquerade Song to each other. Meg puts both of her arms around Marcus's right arm as she smiles. "This is so much fun." She says to him. She and Marcus begin to dance. Madame Giry watches them with her hands together and for the first time in a long time, she has a smile on her face.

He tells her that he has something he wants to ask her. Before Meg ask him what it is, the room goes dim and the opera ghost stands at the top of the stairwell. Meg screams and put her arms around Marcus. Marcus holds and then steps in front of her with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Eric makes his way down the stairs announcing Don Juan Triumphant and ridicules Firmin, Andre, La Carlotta and Piongie. Meg is completely terrified.

Marcus see's Raoul take off as the opera ghost makes his way towards Christine. He moves a little closer to her. Until Erik glances at him and he freezes in place. Erik rips the necklace off of Christine's neck, telling her she's still bound to him. When Marcus sees Raoul coming back, he motions to him not to. Raoul scoffs at Marcus continues towards Erik. Erik gives a glance to Meg and smiles as he looks at her. Then suddenly there's a flash and a gust of smoke. Marcus grabs Meg and holds her close while Raoul jumps through the trap door in pursuit of Erik. Madame Giry quickly runs down the hallway.

Marcus and Meg flee the room. To their surprise Christine follows.

"What was he thinking?" Christine screams. "My love is going to be killed for chasing him like that!"

Meg holds Christine and tells her it will be ok. Marcus takes off his mask and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Madame Giry went to go get him. He'll be fine. I assure he's already out of the fun house. He needs to start thinking. Christine, the phantom has become obsessed with you. He wants to make you his bride because he wants to marry an angel!" He tells her.

They both ask how he knows that. He tells them that it's because of the old tale that a man with a dark soul who experiences happiness will do anything to keep it. Including killing for it. Christine decides that she wants to go to her father's grave to clear her mind. Marcus advises against it but Christine says it's her choice and the one place the phantom won't know where she is as she storms to her room.

"Damn!" is all Marcus says. Meg asks him how he knows what he knows about the opera ghost. He insists it's from the stories. Meg tells him he lies and demands to know. Marcus looks around and takes a deep breath. Meg demands to know.

"If you really do love me, my mother and whoever you're protecting will be damned and you will tell me. Marcus I must know now! I don't want any excuses or diversions. I want to know! You will tell me now or you can forget about being my love."

Marcus's eyes widen and he looks around then down. He can feel Erik's presence yet he knows that Erik is in the lair. "Come with me Meg. We must speak."

Marcus is taking Meg to the room behind the chandelier where Erik took him. Before they make it up there he stops by Christine's room to ask her if she's going to be ok. She'd still crying but says she'll be fine after she sees her father's grave and slams the door in Marcus's face. Marcus take's Meg to the room where Erik took him. He has her sit down and he stays standing.

"Meg, this isn't what I wanted to speak with you about. I know more then you think about the phantom. And about you." She looks at him wondering what he means. "The night that we shared our first kiss admitted our love to each other, after your mother called and I went up to the catwalk. While I was reflecting on the moment, there was suddenly a lasso around my neck. The man holding it was the opera ghost." Meg's eyes widen and she asked how he got to keep his life after seeing the opera ghost.

"He told me to relax. He said that he would let me live as long as I be his errand boy. Basically I'm now his personal slave. It was because I am the only person to be employed here the last couple of years that didn't defy him. He also told me that he has the pull over your mother and could make it possible for us to be together and not hide it. He also gave me the approval to be with you." Marcus continued.

Meg asked him if that was the only way to keep his life by accepting the offer and if he's responsible for what's been happening to Christine and why it's up to the opera ghost who they date.

Marcus continues, "That was the only way for me to keep my life my love. To accept that deal. I'm not the one who's been wronging Christine. But I had to try and get the Vicompte out of the way for the opera ghost. His real name is Erik. I swear my love; I've been intentionally keeping away from the Vicompte so that I don't interfere with him and Christine. The reason he's approving over you is a parental thing Meg."

"So what he has an obsession with me too like he's my father? My father is dead Marcus!" She snaps back.

Marcus takes a deep breath and looks into Megs eyes. "Meg, that's the other he told me. Your father is not passed. He is your father!" is his reply.

Tears begin to instantly roll down her face. She covers her mouth with her hand and her hands are shaking. Her crying is muffled by her hand. Marcus tries to hold her but she pushes him away and slaps him as she tells him to get away from her. She stands up but falls to her knees and screams. Begging for it not to be true. Marcus tries to comfort her. She has become inconsolable.

**Meanwhile**

Upon them entering the room a wire was tripped and alerted Erik in his lair. So he went to investigate. He arrives and over hears Marcus talking to Meg. He quickly goes and gets Madame Giry.

"Antoinette!" he whispers, "I know you don't want to hear from me, but you must go to the control room behind the chandelier. Marcus is about to tell her our dark secret. I don't think it's because he has the choice. Go!"

Madame Giry sighs and takes off to the control room very angry and upset. Upon arriving to the room, Meg is on her with her face in her hands crying and screaming that it can't be true. Marcus is kneeling next to her telling her, "I wish it wasn't. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Especially about this." Madame Giry kneels down in front of her daughter and his embraced by her. She hugs her and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Sssshhhh. Calm down child. I knew this day would come. I wish it was me to tell you. Why did you tell her Marcus? Why did you break your promise?" She demands to know.

"She figured out what I know about Erik and demanded to know everything. She threatened to end things with me. I couldn't let it happen. I'm sorry Madame Giry. I love her and couldn't stand the thought of her being gone." He answers.

"I understand. It's my fault. Meg, look at me my child." Meg looks at her with tears still falling out her eyes. She asks that it please not be true.

Madame Giry looks her in the eyes, "Meg my child. It is true. When I was a child I saw the opera ghost in a traveling carnival where he was abused. He killed the man exploiting his face. They were going to kill him so I helped him escape by bringing him here. We were friends and when I was your age, it became more. I was truly in love with him. His real name is Erik. Our loved blossomed and when I became pregnant with you, he wasn't sure he could be father and didn't want you to carry the burden of him being your father. He promised to always watch you and support you in any way he could. He just didn't want to bring you that kind of pain. We didn't think of this moment. When Marcus found out he was sworn to secrecy or his life. He'll be fine I'm sure because you demanded to know. My child I'm so sorry we kept this from you." Madame Giry explains and apologizes.

Meg cries for another hour in mother's arms and eventually makes her way back to Marcus. He tells her over and over again how much he loves her. She eventually comes down and Marcus kisses her on the head. She stays quiet while everything sets in her mind. It takes a bit but she finally understands why Marcus didn't tell her and why Erik wasn't around. She asks if he ever will come face to face with her. Madame Giry says that he will only ever be in the shadows watching her for he can not bring himself to see her personally.

Meg kisses Marcus and tells her she's never loved him more then she does now. Marcus tells her he loves her just as much. Madame Giry takes her to her dormitory to retire for the night. Marcus steps out of the room after they leave and sees Erik standing in a corner. He is crying and tells Marcus to just go. "Remember, in early morning!"


	7. Inner Turmoil

It is nearing early morning and Marcus has not slept. Just like Meg. She cried till she could not cry anymore and shut her eyes. But she did not fall asleep. After Madame Giry left the room, Meg got out of her bed, went to her mirror and stared into it the entire night. Wondering how she could be the offspring of such a foul man. She decides to leave the room to go talk to Marcus. Knowing that he hasn't slept either.

Marcus was awake the entire night because of what he told Meg. He also wondered what in the world Erik could be planning. "Why the stables?" he wonders. He has thought very hard if he can go on helping Erik. He knows that even though he might lose Meg, he cannot allow someone as innocent as Meg to fall into the clutches of a mad man like Erik. Many thoughts have raced through his mind.

Before Marcus knows it a voice calls for him from behind the wall. "Come, it's time. Be at the stables in fifteen minutes Marcus." The voice says. Marcus sinks his head in shame. He may have to go through with it. What Neither one of them knows is that Meg is standing outside the door. She heard the voice talking to Marcus. She runs to her room and gets her cloak before sneaking out to the stables and hiding.

Marcus makes his way down the hallway quietly. He sees Raoul sleeping outside Christine's door. He's not sure what has transpired, but figures that either Raoul is being a little too protective or there's some other reason he's not sure or cares of. He quietly gets out the backstage door and to the stables where Erik waits in an empty one. Meg is hiding in a stable with a horse and she sees Marcus approach the phantom. She hears everything that is about to be said.

"Good boy." Erik says before continuing, "My plan has worked. Scare Christine into wanting to see her father's grave. It is there I shall entice her into coming back to me and leaving the Vicompte."

"Erik, you aren't seriously going to do what I think you are going to do. I know our deal but I must speak up. I believe this is too far what you're thinking of doing. Will you be rational for just a moment?" Marcus replies.

Erik grabs him by the shirt, "Do consider our deal. She is my angel of music. Too far or not, I will do what I believe necessary to keep her and make her mine." Erik replies.

"I dont believe this to be right. Erik, I cannot nor will I go through with this!" Is his answer.

Erik puts a lasso around his neck and backs him up against the wall. Erik tells Marcus he will do what he is told and will stop asking questions and being defiant or he will do worse than killing him.

"I will make you look as I do! Then you shall know pain and what it's like to lose the love of the woman you care most for!" He says as he loosens the lass and Marcus coughs while trying to get air. He agrees to do what Erik has told him.

Meg silently moves to another stable to find out what's going on. She keeps her hand on her mouth from when she was trying to keep from gasping out loud. She doesn't like that Marcus has to go along with this. But she keeps silent and tries to listen.

Erik whispers in Marcus' ear what he is to do. Erik jumps onto a black horse that is saddled up and takes off from the opera house. Marcus takes a deep breath before he goes looking around the stable yard for something. Suddenly Meg sees Marcus duck and hide behind a bale of hay. Christine has come out and asked the driver to be ready to take her to the cemetery. The driver says ok and prepares the carriage. She goes back inside and Meg watches as Marcus reluctantly takes the horse whip and hits the driver over the head with it.

After dragging the driver's unconscious body away from the carriage, Marcus takes the drivers cloak and puts it on over his own. Both of the cloaks together now cover his hair and most of his face. With only his shadow covered eyes exposed. Meg gasps and quickly runs inside to get Raoul, but instead hides in the baggage compartment of the carriage as Christine comes out and gets in the carriage. Marcus looks back at Christine, wanting to tell her of the trap but he can't. For fear what could happen.

Christine gets out at the cemetery and walks to her father's grave. Marcus hops down from the carriage and lets out a deep sigh before kicking the carriage and letting out a shout of frustration as drops to his knees and holds back his tears. Meg comes out of the luggage compartment and walks up to Marcus. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he goes for his sword but quickly realizes its Meg and holds her close as he cries with his head resting on her stomach.

"Marcus my love, I'm sorry. I heard my father speak to you so I followed you to the stable. I know what he has made you do. Please, be strong and let's help Christine. We still have time!" She tells him.

"If we do that he'll kill me and or her. If we don't she's still doomed. Either way he wins." He says as he stops crying and stands up. "I don't know what to do now. We stop him, we are dead. We let her go, she's doomed." He says.

"Is there more to this Marcus?" She asks.

"He knows Raoul will come. He's decided to take the matter into his own hands since it seems like Raoul keeps escaping me. He plans to get Raoul into a sword fight and kill him. He said if I try to stop this he'll burn down the opera house starting with the dormitories. As much as it would hurt him, he would do it he said." Marcus explains.

Suddenly Raoul rides up and jumps off of his horse and on Marcus. He demands to know why Marcus is helping the phantom. Meg explains after she gets Raoul off of him. They tell him what the phantom has planned and Raoul looks away. He realizes this whole time they've been protecting him and Christine and that's why they've been rude to him. The realization has set in that all this is his fault. He gets back on his horse and rides to where he can hear Christine singing when they all hear the familiar distant voice of the phantom.

Meg decides she will try and reason with her father. Marcus decides that they only have the option of trying to reason with Erik. When they get to the mausoleum containing the body of Christine's father, Erik and Raoul are dueling with their swords. Meg hides behind Marcus in fear as she puts both hands over her face.

After Christine stops Raoul from finishing Erik off, Marcus runs up to Erik. Meg follows him. Erik says he will let it be war on them both. Erik turns to him and puts the blade of his sword under his chin. He demands to know why he didn't step in and continue the swords fight with the Vicompte. Marcus tells him that Raoul ambushed him and by the time he came to and got there, he was riding away with Christine and that he couldn't risk hurting her. Erik says he has a point.

Erik glances at Meg and sheaths his sword. He grabs Marcus by the shirt and holds him close. Marcus' eyes grow wide when he is unexpectedly grabbed. He grabs Eriks shoulders, trying to push him off. Marcus is not sure whether to be afraid or confused. But he is angry that Erik is disregarding the fact that his daughter is watching this. He grits his teeth while Erik yells at him. Trying not to punch him again.

"Dear boy, you have better find a way to redeem yourself for this! You have failed the biggest task I gave you! Now everyone will pay for your failure. You get to live with that. Pray, I don't see you until you make up for this." He says and throws Marcus head first against a tombstone before getting on his horse and riding away. He looks at Meg before he begins to ride away.

Erik stops on his horse and tells Marcus, who is just opening his eyes back up, that Don Juan Triumphant will be the last production at Opera Populaire. For what the phantom wants he gets and when defied, everyone loses. Before he or Meg can say anything there is a bang, a cloud of smoke and he is heard riding away. They quickly run to the carriage and quickly head back to the opera house to tell Raoul what Erik said.

They believe that they can save the Opera Populaire if they let the phantom call the shots for Don Juan Triumphant. Then maybe he will return to hiding. But everyone needs to go along. Marcus is unsure that will work. Marcus leaves the opera house and Meg follows him. It's a silent walk at first as she holds his hand with both of hers and walks with her head against his chest.

They get up to the French River and look at it. Meg asks him if one day they'll go beyond the river. He tells her they'll see the world and everything beyond. She smiles. Then she asks if this plan will put her father at ease. He tells her he just doesn't know. He notices that she's come to terms with what he told her. He begins to look around knowing that like always, he and Meg are not alone.

"My mother wouldn't lie. I spent all night looking in the mirror Marcus. Seeing him today in the cemetery, I know he is. That look he gave me. I can just feel it. I can't deny it anymore. It's just like my love for you." She tells him.

"Hopefully this is almost over darling. We'll get this opera out of the way and he'll be happy. But if he does something to Christine I will break my vow and stop him. I cant look the other way anymore." He says.

"Are you really going to risk doing something like that?" She asks him very surprised

"Raoul has made a mess of things. But I haven't helped much either in making it better. I have to redeem myself my love. This is my last chance to help Christine. If Erik kills me, then he'll do so. If he can do it." He replies.

"You really do care about Christine. Do what you must and I will help you all I can. I just hope you can escape my father. I don't know what I'd do if you are to die." She tells him.

They share a kiss and look into the river. As they look at the boats and at whats beyond, Meg looks at Marcus who has dropped to a knee and is holding the ring Erik gave him in his hand. She begings to blush. He asks her to marry him. She blushes with her hands on her mouth, she stands silent for almost five minutes. After a little bit, she smiles, takes a deep breath and says yes. After he puts the ring on her finger and they kiss, Marcus sees Madame Giry smile, then turn and walk away.


	8. The Point Of No Return

Marcus and Meg are still at the river. They sit down at a bench and Marcus thinks about what to do when they perform "Don Juan Triumphant." Meg lays her head on his chest and tells him not to think of it for now. Marcus smiles and gives her a kiss. She smiles and lays her head on his chest again. He calls for a carriage and they get a ride back to the opera house.

When they return, Raoul is looking for them. They tell him they were at the river and before they can tell him they are engaged, he cuts them off.

"That is very well and fine. Now you're here. We have devised a plan." Raoul says.

"What is it?" Marcus asks.

"Will it be putting anyone in danger?" Meg asks.

"Hopefully it won't put anyone in much danger. What we do is go through with the production. We keep Christine as the lead. We bring in the police and arrest The Phantom once it's over. He is nothing but a mere man." Raoul explains.

"You can't do that!" Meg shouts out. "He'll see through it! This whole show is a way for him to get Christine back in his control! I know it. We can't arrest him. He'll burn the theatre down if we try." She says.

"She's right!" Marcus agrees. "No matter how hard anyone tries, for every step ahead we believe we are, he is ten ahead of us. He left a letter saying he will burn the theatre down!" Marcus says. Hoping they won't see through his lie about the letter.

"We're done listening to your non sense. This will work! You're the one in cahoots with The Phantom. We shall not listen to you anymore. We're going through with my plan! He's too smart to set the theatre on fire just because we outsmarted him." Raoul says and then walks away.

Marcus looks into one of the paintings and tells Meg that he will be back. That he must try and speak with her father. He gives her a kiss and runs to the secret door at the bottom of the stairs. Marcus heads down the stairs to the catacombs. Meg looks around and heads for the entrance. She is stopped by her mother, Madame Giry.

"What is it you think you are doing? Have we not talked about this before?" She asks.

"Marcus has gone down there to speak with my father! Raoul is determined to have the police arrest him. Marcus is going to warn him and I must be there with him. He is mad at Marcus for not getting Raoul out of the way. I'm afraid my father will kill him this time."

Madame Giry stands still for a moment and then looks around.  
"Ok, but this must be the only time. He'll likely kill us both. He doesn't like being spied on or discovered. Just remember that." She tells Meg.

She then notices Megs finger. "What's that?" She asks knowing what it is. Meg smiles and blushes a bit.

"Oh my dear daughter… Congratulations. I am truly happy for you" Madame Giry shouts and hugs her daughter.

Meg smiles and hugs her back and says how happy she is. Madame Giry makes sure that Meg doesn't find out she already knows. She then looks around again and opens the entrance and tells Meg "quickly!" They both go into the entrance way and Madame Giry closes it.

Marcus has made his way through the booby traps and to the river. He treads though the water up to Erik's lair. With Madame Giry and Meg not too far behind him. When he arrives, Eric is writing everything out that he plans on doing. Marcus walks past the gate with his hand where Madame Giry has told him to keep it. At the level of his eyes.

Suddenly Marcus catches the lasso that has been attempted to be thrown around his neck. He looks up and Erik is once again struggling for the rope before throwing it down.

"A lot of nerve you have being down here. You fail the biggest task I give you! After I allow you to be with my daughter and give you my blessing to marry her! Now you show up here without having redeemed yourself! There had better be a damn good reason you're here in my presence!" He screams at Marcus.

Marcus throws the rope down into the water and walks towards Erik. "There is a damn good reason I have come here. The Vicompte thinks he's a step of ahead of you! He knows you bleed! He thinks he's going to have you arrested. Because everyone knows you will show up. I don't know what you have planned, but don't go through with it. I beg of you. Make him look like a fool and prove him wrong. Then he will leave and Christine will be your angel again." Marcus pleads.

"You do think I'm a fool don't you? You think I haven't thought of what they might be planning? How about you stop for a moment and think that I already know what they're up to? How can you forget that I am always a couple of steps ahead?" Erik asks him.

Erik then grabs his sword and Marcus goes for his before being kicked in the chest and knocked to the ground. Erik holds his sword against Marcus' neck with his teeth gritted. Marcus bares his teeth at Erik and stares his in the eye.  
"Father, Don't!" They both suddenly hear Meg shouting and Marcus' eyes widen.

Erik looks at her and his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. She looks at him and says again, "Please…Father…Don't." She pleads again.  
Erik looks at her and then at Marcus. He takes a breath, grabs Marcus by the shirt, picks him up, and tells him, "What I choose to do with my theatre is what I please when they think they can play suck games!" he says to Marcus as he throws him back into the water.

Meg runs up to Marcus and helps him up. Erik sees the engagement ring on her finger and stands up strait. He tells them to go! Madame Giry stands still as Marcus and Meg leave the lair.

"It's been some time Madame." He says to her.

"That it has been." She replies. "Marcus didn't fail you and you know it. Your obsession with Christine has driven to a bad place. Worse than the way you were when we first met. Why has it gone this far?" She asks.

"You may very well have been here first. As well as this building too. This is more than about me now Madame. This is about what happens when you defy the one person who is the reason this Opera House even exist! They'll learn I can give and take! As for you, we haven't talked in how long? What brought you down here? Why did she come here? No matter, I see you here again; you will end up like the rest! My lasso will be around your neck if I see you here again!" he says.

Madame Giry tells him "God take pity upon you old friend," and quickly makes her way out of the lair. Erik begins to look at his replica of the stage and dress the figures. He starts to set them in the order of how he wants them for Don Juan Triumphant. He even paints them. His plan is setting in.

A few days later it is time for Don Juan Triumphant. Before going to the catwalks, Marcus comes to Meg and sits next to her while she buttons up her white shirt for her soldier role. He takes her hand and begins talking to her.  
"Meg, I am worried about tonight. If something happens, I want you to remember, I love you! I fought this hard to be with you, I will fight harder to stay with you. But if I have to, I will stop your father to save this opera house and to save Christine. Most of all, to keep you safe! If I have to give my life I will." He says to her.

"Marcus, I don't want that to happen. I love you so much. I hope you don't have to stop my father. He may end up killing you this time. And that wouldn't be a good thing for us. Especially come summer time. Then my father will really want to kill you and so will my mother if we're not married." She says to him and looks in his eyes.

"Meg! You mean?" He says very shocked and with a smile.

She nods her head yes and they hug and share a kiss. Marcus puts his hand on her stomach and makes a promise that no matter what, he will survive this night and Erik to meet them. He then promises Meg that he will. He also promises that he will be there for them both and even if he becomes disfigured, it will not keep him away. That he will be there always.

Madame has gone to the lair once again to see if Erik really has gone insane enough to burn down the opera house. She stands at the entrance way and looks in. She sees Erik talking to himself about the plan Marcus told him about. She hears him say "Now the joke has worn thin! It's time for my opera to begin!" She is startled when he takes a candle and sets fire to the model. She gasps and quickly heads away.

Raoul is walking through the hallway with Christine. He sees Marcus and Meg smiling and constantly touching her stomach. He walks in and knocks on the door frame. They look at him and the smiles go away. He walks in with Christine and asks if they are ready. Neither answers him. Marcus tells him how bad an idea this is. Raoul ignores him then sees Meg's engagement ring. He congratulates them and says he'll see them during the production before exiting the room.

Christine comes in and expresses her nervousness to them. She hugs her long time friend Meg. They both comfort her and Marcus promises that if anything happens, he will be behind her fiancé to rescue her. Christine is grateful and then distracts herself by asking about the engagement. They then let her in on the secret of Meg's pregnancy. Christine is happy for them.

Madame Giry walks into the room and asks them if they are ready. Marcus says, as ready as they'll be. Meg and Christine head backstage with Madame Giry. Marcus gives Meg a kiss and tells Christine not to worry and heads up to the catwalk.

Don Juan Triumphant begins with the chorus and la Carlotta singing. Then it goes to Piangi and two others. Marcus thinks he sees someone from backstage sneak into the hut where Piangi is to change his outfit. Marcus tries to deliver warning for Piangi to not go in there! Meg hears him and tries to deliver the warning but ends up being too late when Piangi walks into the hut.

Marcus looks down at Meg and Madame Giry when the cloaked man walks out of the hut. They look up at him. They know its Erik. They hope Christine will know it's him. They see Erik stand still and look around. They know he's spotted the police as he looks up at the catwalk. He realizes that Marcus really was warning him. He shakes it off and begins singing "Point Of No Return."

They all watch as Christine and Erik sing to each other. Marcus sees Christine reach for Erik's mask once or twice before being turned around with her back against his stomach. Marcus figures out what she's trying to do and quickly ties a rope around his waist. Meg and Madame Giry realize that it is Erik and not Piangi. All they can do is stand and watch and wonder what Erik has planned. They watch on and fear the worst.

Erik sings the verse, "That's all I ask of…" Christine cuts him off when she takes off his mask and wig. Marcus sees Meg scream and cradle her mother. Marcus screams from the catwalk for everyone to run! Suddenly Erik cuts a rope and Marcus' eyes widen as he sees the chandelier coming down very quickly towards the stage. When Erik grabs Christine and opens the trap door, Marcus steps to the edge of the catwalk and kicks off. He rappels down the stage, barely making through the trap door in the fake fire pit and into the catacombs.

Madame Giry sees him do it and wonders what on earth he is doing. Meg tells her he's going after Christine. Raoul runs up and demands to be taken to the secret entrance where he can go after his bride to be. Meg is told to stay and keep the crowd back. She tells everyone no and to stay back. Once her mother is out of site Meg switches gears.

"If you insist on going after the Opera Ghost then first we must calm down and get organized!" She shouts.

"Bring the police. I want them in the front. I know where his lair is! But if we do this there is one condition. Do not kill him!" She instructs and the mob becomes furious.  
Andre and Firmin have made their way to the front of the mob with the police just as furious as everyone else.

Meg says that the Opera Ghost will stand trial for what he has done! The mob reluctantly agrees and they follow Meg. She is hoping that Marcus or Raoul will get there first. Andre and Firmin begin shouting, "Track down this murderer!"  
Madame Giry comes back and sees the mob. She gasps and heads to the nearest exit and heads to the back of the opera house.

After untying the rope from around his waist, it falls to the floor being burned off at the top from the fire. He quickly rolls it up and ties it around his belt before continuing on. On his way down the massive stairs he comes across one of Erik's traps. He goes to jump over the water trap before discovering someone is trapped in it. He looks down and realizes that it's Raoul. He can see Raoul fighting with turn hinge as the platform is coming down on him. Marcus quickly looks for a loose brick in the wall and finds it. He pulls the lever to unlock the hinge so Raoul can get the turner to move. As the platform rises back up, Marcus jumps onto, then off of it while it's still under the water.

Marcus heads onward to the lair. Meg sees him and stops the mob for a minute. She says to watch out for the debris falling from the ceiling. She stops them every few seconds to slow them down. "Save her my love!" She says to herself. Madame Giry has found the entrance to an escape tunnel that Erik uses to come and go from the opera house. She hopes to help him again.

Marcus arrives to the lair and no one is there. He begins to look around and hears the mob coming. He grabs a cloak he finds, one of the black haired wigs and another mask. Before he heads away Erik walks in with Christine and Marcus hides where the swan shaped bed is. He watches as Erik tell Christine they are going to be married now. As he prepares to come out and confront Erik, Raoul shows up. Marcus hides again.

He watches Erik open the gate to let Raoul in and before he can do anything the gate closes and he sees Erik throw a lasso around Raoul's neck. Marcus remains frozen hoping Christine can talk him down or else he may have to kill Erik if he must. Marcus takes off the wig, mask and cloak and dives under the water. He looks to see if the gate can be opened from underneath. He struggles for a few moments before having to head back for breath.

He quietly comes out of the water and hides. When his vision returns, he sees Christine kissing Erik. Erik seems to have changed his mind on everything it seems. He doesn't even bother to figure it out, he puts the wig, and the mask and the cloak back on and flees out the lair with the cloak floating behind him in the water. He ducks and waits within the shadows outside the lair. He hears Erik tell them to go. As they leave on the Gondola, Raoul spots Marcus and stops it.

"Are there two Opera Ghosts?" He shouts. As Marcus looks over, Raoul lifts the oar and sticks him in the shoulder with it.

"It's me you damned fool!" Marcus shouts.

"Why are you dressed like him?" Raoul demands to know.

"To throw off the mob." He replies. "I saw what happened in there. He's been defeated! He can't hurt anyone anymore! He deserves to live with the shame and guilt. Not be killed! I'm heading off the mob so that that broken man can get away and at least have his life to show for it. Instead of nothing but his broken heart." Marcus tells them.

"Broken and nothing to show for it. The guilt. Let him go Raoul. I'll be right back. He has to know I'm at least grateful for my gift he gave me and that love will exist for him with someone." Christine says and steps out of the Gondola.

Raoul lets Marcus go and looks away from him. He is disgusted with Marcus and the thought of letting the Opera Ghost live. Christine comes back and gets back in the boat. Raoul begins to ferry them through the catacombs and they begin to serenade each other. As Marcus begins to leave, he sees Erik break all the mirrors and then the one with the tunnel. Marcus knows where he escaped from.

Meg has ran ahead of the mob, claiming to check the severity of the falling debris before they continue. Marcus cuts her off and tells her it's him. He tells her which mirror her father fled through and to follow when everyone leaves.

"Why are you dressed like him?" She asks.

"When you catch up with your father and he asks you why I'm not with you, tell him…I redeemed myself for him." He instructs her and gives her a kiss.

The mob heads down to where Meg is in front of it. She stands a bit confused and then heads into the lair herself. The police and others head in. Marcus sits in wait. Meg picks up her father's ivory mask and begins to walk around the lair that everyone is investigating. Marcus takes a deep breath and begins to head towards the nearest stairwell. He stops and looks at Meg and she looks back. He mouths to her, "I will return to you." Then continues on.

Andre looks over, points and shouts, "The Phantom! He's getting away!"

The mob begins to follow Andre and the police out of the lair. Meg looks on in fear, but then takes the ivory mask, finds the broken mirror with the cover over it and goes into the tunnel. She then turns and pulls the curtain back. She sees Marcus head for the stairs and she turns back around and heads down the tunnel. She suddenly hears one of the police officers shout, "Halt!" She stops in her tracks.

The mob chases Marcus, thinking he's The Phantom. Marcus is running for his life and heads up the first flight of stairs he sees. He gets halfway up and the police officer shouts again, "Halt!"  
Marcus continues to run up the stairs. The officer points his riffle and fires!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madame Giry has been walking down the tunnel for some time with her lantern and sees Erik. She heads towards him until he stops and turns around. She catches up to him. Erik looks back at her and ignores her as he heads up the tunnel. Suddenly he runs into Meg who has seen him coming and stopped dead in her tracks. He stops stunned, and looks at her. She looks at him and hands him his ivory mask. He takes it from her, carefully and puts it on.

"Father?" She asks.

"My child!" He says to her with a smile.

She runs up and hugs him. He embraces her for the first time ever as she is with him. Madame Giry walks up and smiles at the site. It's as if what just happened meant nothing to him. He tells her that she has healed his heart to see her. He knows who he cares about and who cares about him now.

"Where's Marcus?" He asks.

"He said to tell you he's redeeming himself. He was dressed in your cloak, a mask and one of your wigs. He headed off the mob from the lair." She tells him.

Erik looks around confused and suddenly they hear the gunshot. Meg screams "No!" She goes to run out and Erik holds her back. Madame Giry runs out to go check. She finds the mob and sees Marcus fall from the stairs and into the water. The water is too deep for them to get the body to see if it floated back up. They go up the stairs and don't see the body. Suddenly Madame Giry speaks up.

"You missed! He jumped into the water and is heading for another staircase! Hurry and you might catch him. I will make sure everyone is out. I can find my own way out. Hurry!" She shouts to them.

The mob quickly runs up the stairs after, who they think is The Phantom. Suddenly meg comes running up to her mother. Erik slowly walks out from the tunnel, and then heads to where Meg is. Meg and her mother look for Marcus' body. Eric heads into the deep water and comes back. Dragging Marcus behind him. He helps Marcus up to his feet. Marcus coughs up some water and takes some deep breaths.

They go into the lair and Marcus takes off the mask and the cloak. The cloak has a hole in it where the bullet went through. It missed Marcus.

Erik shows his gratitude for Marcus and that he has forgiven him by giving him, his sword.

"This sword was forged by the greatest blacksmith in all of France. Was meant to be the greatest on display until I purchased it personally." He says.

"I'm sorry about what happened and what I've done. I am in love with her very much and will always be. Just like I'll never forget Antoinette. She gave me my daughter." He says.

"I'll never forget you either Erik." Madame Giry replies.

"My daughter. I'm glad to finally meet you. You're beautiful like your mother. I wish you all the best." He says and hugs her again.

The flaming debris becomes worse then they grab what they can and leave. Erik becomes enraged when he discovers someone swiped his papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ with a monkey dressed in Persian robes playing the symbols on it.

Erik stays in the tunnel when Marcus and Meg leave. Madame Giry stays behind and asks him if they're still friends and if he's still going to be with Meg? He says of course. He is saddened that he couldn't give her the music box as a symbol of their friendship. They part ways for the last time. Erik disappears into the shadows.

_**After The Opera House Incident**_

Marcus and Meg were wed a few months later. A rose was left for them. Just like when their son Erik, was born. Marcus and Meg remained Married. They never divorced. And they had three more children. Antoinette, Cosette and Marcus Jr. They would see Christine and Raoul only a few more times. Then never again after Raoul took over the family business for good.

It is now 1919. Meg Giry-Levesque arrives to a cemetery. She goes to her late husband's grave. It reads:

Marcus Luke Levesque  
1845-1915  
Beloved Husband & Father  
Remembered Opera House Owner

She looks down the way and sees an old man in a wheelchair sitting still at a grave. She approaches him and it is, Raoul De Chagney. She doesn't say anything when she sees the red rose with the engagement ring on it.

"My father will always remember. She says and walks away for the last time."

_**Thank You For Reading. I Hope You Enjoyed. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Unfortunately It Had To End. **__**This Is by Far and Always Will Be, My Favorite Story.**_

**_I would like to thank the following readers for giving me so much help in writting this story._**

**_A.S. 112, Spirit World, HurogWalker.  
And the biggest Thank You of all goes to the writter who helped me the most..._**

**_MADAMEGIRY25. Thank you for all your help. You have helped me SO MUCH to make this story as awesome as it is.  
Without your help, this would've been a half assed lookin story._**

**_Anyone in need of a BETA I recommend MADAMEGIRY25. _**

**_Also HurogWalker_**

**_MADAMEGIRY25, my next Phantom story (when I figure out what the hell to do it about) Will be for you!_**

_**Look For My Future Stories. **__**Maybe Another Phantom One Will Come Down The Road.**_

_**Only Proper Way To Put This:**_

"_**IT'S OVER NOW! THE MUSIC OF…THE…NIGHT!"**_

_**I remain your most loyal servant…TheGrandDisciple.**_


End file.
